Why Have You Chosen Me?
by Sebastionlover2699
Summary: Black Buttler, Inuyasha, Soul Eater, Fairy Tail, Legend of Zelda, Kingdom of Hearts, Ect... come together in a battle to save one girl from harm. But first she has to find and realize who is against her and who is beside her.


Why Have You Chosen Me?

This is a fan fiction some crossovers it's just my fantasy remember that. Also i am not using my real name in this.

Chapter 1. Who are you?

Emma in her dreams " Where am I?"

Voice " You are almost ready you need to be prepared for the final moment for you to succeed farther. You need to find the followers soon."

Emma "Succeed in what? Find who! Wait where are you going! Don't leave me!" (Screaming don't leave me over and over again until she wakes up)

Emma " That was a weird dream. It was even bad that i was crying. But who was that. I don't remember any one like that. Who knows, I just wonder what he was talking about."

Emma " Today is going to be a great day! (Says while stretching my arms) I hope today will go great, but i have to make it great by having a great morning! Breakfast here i come! (I said while i was walking down the stairs)"

"Huh thats weird no one is here ill just have to make my own breakfast this morning. I wonder where every one is. I will call them after i eat and see where they are this morning."

(knock, knock) " Someone is at the door, i wonder who it is this early in the morning?" (opens the door) "Hmm no one is here geeze what a hit and run. I wonder where they went! (Stomping my way to the door then i look down.) Ugh i still have my pj's on i will have to go change before i go out, i don't want to be seen in my pj's there embarrassing! I will just go up stairs and change into my day clothes. i dont think any one will think i look weird chaseing after kids in my day clothes."

(Thump Thump) "Is someone in my room!? I thought the window was closed! I must have forgotten to close it! I bet it's those ding dong ditch kids! I'll Show them!"

(Walking up the stairs i hear some more noises coming from my room, i start running up the stairs. then i trip. The noises stop. I opened the door.) " ALRIGHT WHO ARE YOU! AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM YOU DING DONG DITCH!"

Chapter 2. Why Are You Here?

Voice " Hey i ann't no ding dong ditch! The window was open and i heard screaming so i came!"

(I am Staring at the man in front of me.)

Emma "Hey um, have we met before?"

(He saw that i was Staring at his ears, his hair, his eyes, his claws, his teeth, and his red kimono.)

Voice " No why?" (he said while twiching and trying not to make eye contact.)

Emma "It's just that i have seen you before, i don't remember where, i just can't put my finger on it."

Voice "What are you trying to put your finger on?"

Emma "Nothing it's just a saying it means your trying to remember something but you can't think of it, i think thats what it means."

Voice "Never mind that why were you screaming?"

Emma " Are you sure we have not met before?"

Voice " No I never met you before."

Emma "By the way my name is Emma, Emma... I don't remember. Emma is all that i can remember."

Voice " Alright Emma, I am Inuyasha. when i heard you screaming i thought it was Kagome."

Emma " Who's Kagome?"

Inuyasha " Kagome is a human from here she is actually living right next to you so ill be off! Ill see you later Emma!"

(Inuyasha Jumped out of the window and ran twards the bottom of a long flight of stairs heading to a old temple as i watched his silver hair flow in the wind.)

Emma "That was weird. Inuyahsa, Hmm. Thats a weird name, and Kagome, thats also a weird name."

Chapter 3. Park Frennzy.

Emma "Its a nice sunday morning other than what happened this morning. I think i am just going to grab my coat and go walk to the park for a little bit so i can enjoy the nice day."

~On the way to the park~

Emma "I wonder if i will bump into Inuyasha again today?"

(Something Ran past me, all i could see was silver hair.)

Emma " HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR! WAS THAT YOU INUYASHA!"

(Then he stopped, turned around and ran strait at me.)

Voice "Do not call me by that half breeds name!"

(he grabbed my arm really tight in his hand and then he raised his claws in front of my face, I closed my eyes before i could see anything else.)

Emma "Please Stop! I Didin't Know Im Sorry! You Just Have The Same Hair Color Thats All!"

(His hand was gone off of my arm. tears were streaming down my cheeks. I opened my eyes and there was that mysterious man having a stand off with Inuyasha.)

Inuyasha " HEY WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOME ONE ELSE FOR ONCE SESSORMORU!"

Sessormoru " I would if she wouldn't have called me by your half breed name."

Emma "Inuyasha who is this?"

Inuyasha " This is …"

Sessormoru " I am Sessormoru i am a full breed Dog Demon!"

Inuyasha " Also my brother!"

(His brother? that explains why they both have the same color of hair.)

Inuyasha " EMMA GET OUT OF HERE! HURRY!"

Emma "OK I'm going! Be careful Inuyahsa!"

(I ran as fast as i could and ran strait in to the Woods where i thought i would be safe but i was wrong.)

Chapter 4. The Woods

Im running and running as fast as i can. Something caught my eye. It was so fast i couldn't tell what it was. The figure was running around me. Then I start getting dizzy, my vision starts to blur, a sharp pain in is in the back of my head, i stop, i feel something pouring out onto my hand as i touched the pain. I collapsed to the floor i couldn't move It felt like i was being forced down.

A woman with long black hair, with a red and white kimono. She had a bow and arrows. She was just standing there looking at me. I look around i see that the figure from earlier was on the ground with an arrow sticking out from it. She saved me. She started walking towards me and then i drifted away as i fell asleep.

When i woke up i was alone in the same spot i was before. I looked around and no one was there. I heard voices.

Voice " Go fetch me my hat, I left it at home."

Voice 2 "Yes my lord."

Voice " Lets go we have to find her"

Emma " Wait who's there?"

Voice 2 "Master there seems to be a girl somewhere here do you think it is her? Do you want me to go find her?"

Voice "If you must."

I saw a figure appear standing in front of me like he came out of thin air. My vision was coming to. He was very tall, he had very shinny black hair, and he was dressed as a butler. He kneeled down and picked me up. He carried me until we saw a young boy about 12. He was standing there he was all dressed up he had a cane, a ring, a top hat and he was wearing an eye patch.

Voice 2 "Here you are my lord."

Voice "Put her Down."

He put me down gentally his white gloves where silky as i slid off his arms.

Chapter 5. The Mansion.

Later the butler showed me to a carriage and then he opened the door for me. When i got in the windows were shut and it was dark i looked over and saw a purple glow coming from the other side it was facing the window but it was covered. I reached my hand out to take what ever was on it off and then i heard a loud noise and i felt a burning sensation all over the back of my hand.

Voice "Don't try to touch me or you will get hurt."

Emma "Im sory i didn't know you where there its just so dark and i saw a purple glow coming from you and i didn't know what it was."

Voice "Don't do it again."

Emma " I am Emma and I don't know you so who are you?"

Voice " I am Ciel Phantomhive."

Emma "Nice to meet you Ciel and who's the person driving?"

Ciel " That is Sebastion Michials he is my butler. Any how why were you in my forest?"

Emma "Your Forest? That whole forest belongs to you?!"

Ciel " Yes i own the whole entire forest from the Mountains to the lake."

Emma "That is so cool."

Ciel "Still what were you doing there?"

Emma "I was running away from a fight that my friend and his brother had started. I was walking in the park and i thought that i saw my friend and he ran past me and i called out to him but he turned around and tried to attack me but my friend saved me and said it was his brother and protected me by telling me to run and i did so i ran to the closet thing which was your forest."

Ciel " Who was your friend?"

Emma " I don't know if you know him but his name is Inuyasha."

Ciel " Never heard of him."

Emma " So anyway who were you trying to find in your forest?"

Ciel "I was trying to find the Spirit Princess."

Emma " Do you know who she is or what she looks like."

Ciel " We have found her she will be at the Mansion."

Emma " I can't wait to see her!"

Sebastion " We are here young master. ( he said while he opened the door for Ciel and I.) Now Miss I must say you need to get out of those clothes I will have one of our maids show you to the dressing room to try on dresses."

Emma "Why thank you Sebastion."

~Earlier that night~

Sebastion " Is the mansion taking a liking to you miss?"

Emma "Yes it is but Sebastion can I tell you something."

Sebastion " Yes of course Mistress Emma."

Emma " I had a weird dream the other night. There was a strange voice telling me that i need to find the followers soon and that i needed to be prepared for the final step in order for me so succeed further and then the dream ended, I don't know whats it's about, but today I met Inuyasha, Ceil and You."

Sebastion " Sounds like a a hell of a dream, but if it is coming true or if you think it is then it would have been a message from someone who you have met or you will soon meet."

Emma " I think the followers the person were talking about were you guys but I don't know if there are more."

Sebastion " Sounds like you need a guard for a mission."

Emma " A mission?"

Sebastion "If you would like to go try and find the rest you will need a guard for the mission."

Emma " Would you be my guard?"

Sebastion " I'm afraid i can not be your guard, but if you need one there is a knight in Hyrule Field training if you need one."

Emma " Thank you Sebastion, for listing and for helping."

Sebastion " Well I am one hell of a butler."

Chapter 6. My Saviors.

Voice "You are doing well you are almost halfway in getting all of your followers."

Emma "Wait I have no clue what your talking about! Who are these followers!"

Voice "You will know in time child."

I wake up from the dream and I am in m room. "How did I get in my room? I thought i was in the Phantomhive Mannor? Was it all just a dream?"

I walk over to the window and i look out. "INUYASHA! ARE YOU THERE?! I guess it was a dream" Sudddenly i slipped and fell out the window and there i was, hanging out my window 2 storys high. Only hanging by one arm. "SEBASTION! CEIL! SESSOMIRU! INUYASHA! SOMEONE HELP!"

All the sudden i heard a voice

Voice "My Bassy is not going to help you."

Emma "Who's there?!"

Voice "The only man for my Bassy."

Sebastion "Enough im not your Bassy."

Voice "OH BASSY! You came!"

Sebastion "I mean it Grell Im not your bassy!"

Grell "Fine then why did you come let me guess its because of that girl?"

Ciel "Yes it is. Sebastion heard her yell his name and mine so we came. She is a friend of ours."

Emma " Please im slipping!"

Grell "Fine then if you care about this girl more than me. ILL CUT HER INTO PEICES!"

Voice "NOO! I WON'T LET YOU!"

Emma " Whos there. AHHHH. WHOS TOUCHING ME!?"

Voice "Don't you remember we met just yesterday. You have forgotten me already?"

Emma "(I looked up and there was Inuyasha holding me he jumped on top of the roof and sat me down.) Inuyasha thank you."

Inuyasha "Its no problem if i wasn't here sooner you would have died."

Grell "What a pitty i thought i could have my way with Sebastion but i will have to wait another day."

Ceil "Your not going any where Grell. Sebastion punish Grell for almost hurting Emma. AND THATS AN ORDER!"

Sebastion "Yes my Lord"

Grell " Yes! Punish me!"

Inuyasha " You have some weird friends Emma."

Emma " I just met them yesterday. (then there was a sharp pain in my head i collapsed right in front of Inuyasha.)

Inuyasha "EMMA!"

Ceil "Oh no. Sebastion stop punishing Grell and get Emma to a safe place. QUICKLY! THATS AN ORDER!"

Sebastion "Yes my lord."

Inuyasha " Take her to that old shrine Kagome will heal her. Just tell her that Emma is my friend."

Ceil "But we don't know your name."

Inuyasha "Its Inuyasha"

Chapter 7. The old Shrine.

Emma in her dreams again.

Voice " You need more followers."

Emma " I know but where. I have no clue who i need."

Voice " you will but you need to be pacient"

Emma " I know"

I woke up to see that i was on a bed in a different house. It was nice. I could tell it was a girls room because it smelled like perfume.

Voice "Your awake thank goodness!"

I looked over to see a girl sitting at the edge of the bed. She had long black hair. She was wearing a green and white school uniform. She was not from around here i could tell because there was a red and white comono on a chair by the window.

Emma "Who are you?"

Voice "Im Kagome. And your Emma."

Emma " How do you know my name? Why am I here?"

Kagome "Inuyasha told me your name. And your here because you passed out and Inuyasha thought that if he brought you here i could heal you. Which I did."

Emma "Thank you Kagome."

Kagome "Its no problem. Im just glad that your injury was not that bad."

Emma "I have got to get going im sorry i couldn't stay. Bye and thanks agian!"

Chapter 8. Through Twilight Town.

Emma " I need to get to Hyrule Field as soon as possible! Maybe i can ask some one if they know where it is."

(I was thinking and all the sudden I bump into someone.)

Emma " Oh I'm sory i wasn't paying attention."

Voice " Thats ok I do it all the time1 here want some ice cream? It's really good."

Emma " Thanks, by the way whats your name?"

Voice " My name's Roxis. Whats your name?"

Emma " Im Emma."

Roxis " Cool name you remind me of someone in my dreams. She looks just like you!"

Emma " Really?! Thats so cool!"

Roxis " So where are you from Emma?"

Emma " I am from Death City."

Roxis " Never Heard of it."

Emma "Thats ok, hey what is this town anyway?"

Roxis " This is Twilight Town."

Emma " It's a pretty name, i like it. Oh i forgot to ask do you know where Hyrule Town is?"

Roxis " No i don't I'm sorry, but i would go ask that person over there I think he might know, he has been staring at us ever since you started talking to me i think he knows something."

Emma " Ok I will go ask him, but if any thing happens it's your fault."

Roxis " Haha Ok"

Chapter 9. The Salamander.

Emma " Hi um are you ok?"

Voice " Yea I'm just getting fired up."

Emma " From what?"

Voice "From looking at that restaurant."

Emma " So im guessing that you are hungry?"

Voice " If you say so."

Emma " Alright then lets go!"

Voice " Alright!"

Voice 2 " Wait for me!"

Voice " Oh yea i can't for get my pal!"

Emma " Your pal is a cat?"

Voice 2 " Whats wrong with cats? (he said with tears in his eyes.) "

Emma " Nothing its just i have never seen a talking cat before. Your cool."

Voice 2 " Thank you."

Emma " Im Emma by the way."

Voice " Im The Salamander but call me Natsu and this is Happy!"

Happy " Nice to meet you Emma!"

Emma " Nice to meet both of you."

Natsu " Lets go eat!"

Emma " Alright"

~Later in the day~

Emma " How much can you guys eat?!"

Natsu " Im full where's Happy?"

Happy " baba baba ba babababa"

Natsu " What did you say happy?"

Happy " baba baba ba babababa"

Natsu " OH MY GOD I ATE HAPPY! I AM SO SORRY HAPPY YOU MUST HAVE TASTED SO GOOD! (he said while hugging his stomic.)"

Emma " I think you are sitting on him, i don't think you ate him."

(Natsu stands up)

Natsu " There you are Happy!"

Happy " I can breath!"

Emma "Hahahaha"

Voice "Emma? Is that you?"

Chapter 10. The Reunion.

Emma "Is that really you! Maka, Soul!"

Maka "Yea it's been a while."

Soul "How have you been, Emma"

Emma " Iv been good, so what are you guys doing here i thought you would be in Death City?"

Soul " We were but we had a mission here and were done now so we wanted to stop and get something to eat before we go home."

Emma " Cool."


End file.
